Out of Body
by dangocrown
Summary: Mukuro is up to his usual mind tricks, but this time Chrome is in on it too! Can Hibari bite his way out of this?


Lines and lines of swear words scrolled through Hibari Kyoya's head. There were even a few curses to the gods, even though he scoffed at the thought of anything as ridiculous as an omnipotent force. After a final valiant struggle against the locked door, Hibari sat down, annoyance evident on his face. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply to regain his calm and to recollect his thoughts.

Earlier, Hibari had paced the halls of Namimori High. The shuffling of hundreds of feet and the murmur of hundreds of voices eased Hibari into the everyday discipline at Nami. He idolized Nami High. He protected its halls and watered its lawns with the blood of intruders and miscreants. Although, if you wanted to get technical, you could try to point out that blood was probably pretty poor fertilizer for grass, being slightly basic at a very specific pH of 7.35-7.45. Or, perhaps more important was the fact that Nami High did not actually _have_ grass. People had actually used these arguments on him before, so Hibari was prepared with an answer. The answer involved lots of blood and failing of vital organs. The people trying to be smart before Hibari crushed them to death weren't actually very smart, unfortunately for them.

The soft patter of poker cards caught Hibari's attention. He fingered his _tonfas_ as he approached a group of kids playing cards in the sacred school halls, meaning to "talk to" (threaten) them. Suddenly, a twinge of intuition racked his body. He abruptly jerked himself away from his intended path and sped to the roof, feeling a scowl spread on his face.

_It's him! Mukuro!_

Hibari felt it. Deep within his gut, he felt the anger bubble up like burning tar.

--

Tsuna's heart jumped as Hibari flung open the door to the roof with a crash. Hibari had his familiar hostile expression on his face. Mukuro, who had casually slipped in with Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna at their meeting place on the roof, gave his trademark chuckle.

"Mufu… just my being near you makes you so excited, little Hibari?" Mukuro crooned. Hibari snapped threateningly,

"Yes, I'm tingling with excitement as I think of making you rest in peace beneath my foot." Everyone tried to scoot a little farther from Hibari's glare, only to realize they were already backed against the railing. Only Mukuro seem unperturbed, still maintaining a condescending glower in his eyes.

"Perhaps you would like to visit the underworld with me. It's really more pleasant there than you think." Mukuro stepped closer and closer to Hibari. He stopped only when they were close enough to feel each other's heart beats. Leaning in to Hibari's ear, Mukuro whispered, "But you'll have to wait for today," and clasped Hibari's _tonfas_. Hibari stiffened, but Mukuro whisked it away from Hibari before the angry teen could retaliate.

"Nuh-uh," Mukuro scolded playfully, "you might hurt someone with a _tonfa_, you know." Hibari seemed unnaturally close to a hiss.

"I'll bite you--"

"--to death," Mukuro finished. Hibari just stood, shaking with fury. Mukuro turned back to the nervous crowd behind him, who was unable to look away from the unfolding disaster.

"But that's not what I came to talk about today. I simply came to say that you won't be seeing Chrome for a little while."

"What?!" exploded Gokudera. "What the hell are we going to do if something happens again, like that loooong manga arc where we went ten years into the future?"

"Don't worry, I'll probably have taken over Tsuna-chan's body already," Mukuro shrugged with indifference, brushing the question off. Gokudera's entire forehead throbbed with pulsing veins, and Yamamoto and Tsuna were restraining him from getting his ass kicked by Mukuro. Yamamoto and Gokudera could be heard arguing in the background, Yamamoto saying lightheartedly,

"Haha, Gokudera, it's fine, you know what a joker Mukuro is,"

"You think it's all a damn _joke_, you Baseball Freak?!" Tsuna tried to push both of them apart before Gokudera took out the dynamite. Tsuna had walked into the class smelling of smoke and sulfur too many times, and the clueless teacher always seemed to think the three had just come back from a barbecue (to which Gokudera always muttered "Damn _sensei_ just pulled a frickin' Yamamoto!") When Tsuna had a chance to glance back, both Mukuro and Hibari were gone, the door leading back inside still swinging.

--

Hibari lurked in the Namimori High Disciplinary Office, sulking and feeling the beats of his anger resonating within his soul. He had stalked to the rooftop, seeing the face of Sawada both panicked and horrified at the same time. Hibari didn't usually understand what Reborn saw in Sawada. It was true that Sawada sometimes had rare moments of brilliance, but usually that panicked and horrified expression seemed plastered to the Tenth's face.

Such herbivore tendencies had initially repelled him away from silly things like Mafia. The Mafia was known for doing dirty things to get what they wanted, like the murdering of entire households for a petty grudge. But it was really very weak intimidation, something stupid herbivores used on stupider herbivores. Thinking about those weaklings was truly bad for his stomach. Hibari's face took on a consternated expression as he thought about herbivores. If someone had a death wish, one might have dared to call it a constipated expression. Of course, there wasn't anyone stupid enough to say that, or even think that. No one alive, anyways. Hibari sighed, and tried to relax his furrowed eyebrows, but it was impossible. His brows were meant to be furrowed in the presence of thoughts about Mukuro, the Mafia, and other things that could shove themselves down a public toilet for all he cared.

He started to pace. Back and forth across the room. Mukuro had come to say something, hadn't he? Something about Chrome. Hibari could barely recall anything about her, only that she was faithful to Mukuro. All the problems that Hibari had with her could be put astutely in that those last three words alone. Hibari tried harder to remember any other details about Chrome Dokuro. His lips twitched in the beginning of a smile when the impression of pineapples came to mind.

**Author's Note: Wheehee I am queen of not finishing what I start, so if you like it please review. XD. Will try to crank out another chapter soon... (this chapter isn't even that long, is it? T.T)  
**

** Omake: funramblings.i8 .com/HibariMukuroBeach.jpg (take out space!)  
**


End file.
